The present invention relates generally to workflow systems and more particularly to tracking documents in a workflow system.
During the course of running a business, there are many steps and people involved in each endeavor. Accompanying this activity might be the flow of large numbers of documentation. For example, documents generated by a person or by people in a workgroup often require distribution to other people in the company or among different groups of people. Workflow systems provide a way for managing the flow of numerous documents during the course of a project.
Any substantial project is likely to produce volumes of paperwork. Effective management of a large-scale project requires up to date information. In the case of documents, it is important to know who has what document, how far along a document is in the review process, and so on. This can facilitate identifying critical paths and bottlenecks. It is therefore desirable to be able to enhance a workflow system to improve its utility.